Escaping Darkness
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: When I was sixteen I had encountered the most beautiful angel. But once I was married I never saw him again. Until the day I encountered said angel and my life changed forever, my fate became sealed with his.


"Ladies! Please gather around the table so I can demonstrate to all of you the proper ways to conduct oneself while eating caviar." Ms. Sommers announced as we all gathered around the dinning room and observed as she gently took the ivory napkin and draped it over her lap.

Columbus Academy for young ladies was where my parents had me attend since I was eleven years old. Ever since I stepped into the doors of this school, I had looked forward to the day I would be coming out for the season as a refined young woman. Now that I am sixteen, I was being prepped for the garden parties, calls to distinguished ladies homes, and lavish balls I looked forward to attend. I was one of the many ladies who actually enjoyed this kind of life I was to have. As perfect as I was for accomplishing everything the head mistress challenged me in, I must admit I was a fool for love. I often wondered what it would be like to love so deeply and not care about anything else in this harsh world but the one you love. Or how it would feel like if that person loved you the same way. How it would was to be irrevocably in love.

My restless nights would consist of dreams that were love and devotion. And in the morning when I would wake, those vivid dreams were just fantasies that did not exist in my life at the moment. Mother and father were not the best examples of love, they were the best examples of a society marriage, of a betrothed marriage. As much as I dreaded such a marriage, mother had announced that my fate would be the same.

I felt a sharp push against my rib. "Esme, pay attention! Ms. Sommers is looking this way!" Christine, one of my best friends noticed I was day dreaming and warned me against Ms. Sommer's death glare.

I blushed and looked at . She cleared her throat as she continued to stare at me. "Miss Platt, where do you work your way in with the silverware? From the outside going in or would you say from the inside going out?"

I smiled and let my confident voice fill the room. "From the outside going in ."

"And the smallest fork is for what?"

That was easy. "Salads and appetizers, Miss."

Ms. Sommers just let a half tight smile grace her lips. "Very well, Miss Platt."

Everyone's eyes fell on me. I couldn't help but notice a little envy in them. I enjoyed these lessons and it was very refreshing to me; I never felt trapped in this so called bubble of "becoming a lady". But after a while it became a bit tedious when we review all that we learned, so it came naturally to me.

I was brought back from my endless flow of thoughts when rose from her at the head of the table chair and clapped her hands together. "That will be all for this afternoon, you may all proceed to the sitting parlor for tea." Right when left the room, all the girls burst into conversations and giggles, relieved to have survived another boring lesson on becoming what society wanted us to be. I couldn't help but laugh as the gleam showed in their cheeks.

"Esme why don't we skip tea and get some fresh air?" Christine gently tugged at my arm signaling for Alicia, our other companion, to come along.

"How about after tea? It doesn't sound like a very good idea." I started to quicken my pace toward the parlor.

Christine tugged at my sleeve and pulled me back. "Oh stop your worrying. Now, would you please come with us outside?"

"But…we need practice…" Already my resolve to attend the tea gathering was dwindling. Playing around outside seemed much more refreshing.

"Come on Esme, this is our last time we can be free, once sixteen and out in season, we can never go back to our childhood." Alicia cried. Both her and Christine took hold of my arms and led me out into the gardens.

Once we were outside I couldn't help but be glad they dragged me there. I sucked in a breath of fresh air and surveyed the beauty that surrounded me. Christine and Alicia let go of my arms and ran toward the grand oak tree that stood at the farther end of the garden. I stayed put and just continued to admire everything. It was twilight, and I was mesmerized that my feet were planted to the ground.

"Esme! Are going to stand there or are you going to join us!?" I looked up in their direction from my trance and saw that they were both already dangling from the tree branch, watching the sun set.

"You two are going to fall, get down now before finds out what you are doing!" I yelled back as panic flowed throughout my body making me shiver.

"No, how about you join us and stop being such a prune!" Christine yelled back as Alicia giggled. I scowled at them; then looked back at the school. Maybe, I guess I could join them and watch the sun set. It was so breathe taking, why shouldn't I indulge myself in a little fun? Plus, I hardly doubt they would notice that we are missing.

"Fine!" I trudged over to them and gathered my skirts in my hands. I was thankful that I still knew how to climb a tree. Christine and Alicia helped me up once I reached them. I was scared the branch wouldn't be sturdy enough for the three of us. But it didn't matter now. I was already sitting with them watching the horizon. "It's beautiful."

"And you wanted to drink tea." Alicia scoffed and gently slapped my arm.

"I must admit you two were right." I resumed gazing at what was in front of me.

Twenty minutes passed and we heard a sudden ringing of our names. "Miss Platt, Miss Bradshaw, and Miss Jones!" We suddenly turned at the sound from the distance. Oh no...We were caught. Carefully I let Christine and Alicia get down first, then I started to climb down in a rush, so we could get inside before discovered what we were really doing outside.

"Hurry Esme, she is coming!" Both girls squealed in panic. Oh, yes now they wanted to be proper ladies.

As I continued to come down, I didn't realize that the hem of my skirt was caught on a small branch. "I am stuck!" I gasped.

I tried to gently tug it, but it was impossible to get it free. Without thinking I yanked the hem in a panic and before I knew it, I fell out of the tree and landed right on my leg. Both girls were soon at my side as I hit the cold wet grass. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain rushed through out my body. I screamed in torment—completely forgetting the fact that we were trying to avoid not to get caught.

It didn't take long for to reach with a few girls in tow. "Ladies, what is the meaning of this!"

", we are really sorry. But we have to help Esme, I think her leg is broken!"

All the girls gasped and started to run around the garden. ""Ladies! Control yourselves please and go fetch Mr. Smith to get a doctor here straight away!"

* * *

I lay in my bed as I waited for the doctor to come and see me. I was in a lot of trouble now. I am very positive that Ms. Sommers is not going to hesitate in calling on my parents. I made a note to never make a childish mistake again but for the circumstance I had been in, I had to get out and distract myself and that nearly resulted in my death.

"Right this way Dr. Cullen." I propped myself up against the head board before they entered.

"Good evening Miss Platt." I looked up as I heard his voice that sounded like a rich melody. Feeling very awkward in my nightgown and bare leg with it's blue and black swelling, my hands balled into fists. This man….I felt my stomach flutter as I looked into his golden eyes. He would truly put Apollo to shame; his pale skin seemed that it would feel like silk on one's fingertips. His hair was as golden as the sun in almost a hazy glow and his chiseled face was beautiful. It was odd to say that a man was beautiful but it applied very well to him. There was no other word for him.

I barely could speak in his presence. "Good evening."

He set his medical bag on the side table and took my hand to feel my pulse. I shuddered at his touch, he was ice cold. Dr. Cullen took notice of my reaction and flashed me an incandescent smile. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It must be really cold outside." He only nodded and ran his silky hand on my leg. "Ow." I winced as his strong hand put pressure on my leg trying to ignore the way I reveled in the way his hands felt on my skin. My pain vanished at the light touches he produced on my already melon sized foot. He was simply—calming.

"I believe I found the damage." He smiled again and gently massaged it. "I am afraid you are going to be in need of crutches Miss Platt."

"Now I am really going to hear it from Ms. Sommers, not to mention my mother." I sighed underneath my breath to low for anyone else to hear. His chuckle caught me by surprise. It sounded like a perfect symphony.

"It will only be temporary until your leg heals properly." There was something so special about him that I did not want to take my eyes off him. "But for now I wish for you to regale me as to how you broke your leg."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "A simple act of rebellion."

The symphony filled the room again. "I see, well please try not to let another act of rebellion happen or you will surely break both of your legs, in which case you will have to be in a wheelchair Miss Platt." He rubbed some ointment on my leg and stood to gather his things. "I will be back in a few days to examine you. This ointment will help with the swelling and for the time being you will have to lay in bed for the rest of the evening."

I frowned. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." With another gentle smile he left my room without another word. Never in my entire life had I ever beheld a creature such as him. But my thoughts were cut off when the goddess of sleep brought its thick blanket about my eyes…

* * *

A/N: Well, aside from Bella and Edward...Esme and Carlisle are my absolute favorite. So I decided to a story on them. I hope you guys like it.

Thanks to DazzledInDarkness for being my beta and for encouraging to write this.

Please tell me what you think, but please be nice. Thanks! :)


End file.
